FNAF The Fanfiction Series Episode 1: Fred Bear diner
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Travel to what happened before the events of FNAF 2 and FNAF 4 and find out the true origin of Afton's true nature and the first killing! We have Johnny aka Crying Child who sees someone get stuffed inside a freddy suit. and Anna Afton's daughter who would do the line "I will put you back together" A Five episode mini series following all your mysterious theories about FNAF


Five Nights at Freddy's

The Fanfiction Series

Episode 1: Fredbear Diner

"Daddy what is this ad for fredbear diner in the attic?" A little girl asks her father who sat on the couch watching a cheesy 70's tv show. "Ah its a long bedtime story, how bout later" Her father said as the girl looked at the ad and then looked back up at her father "But daddy! You are a side worker at Afton Robotics! I wanna be a engineer!" The girl said as the father looked down at a picture of a little boy in front of Freddy Fazbear Pizza. "Okay I will tell you the story about Fredbear Diner, it all started in 1976 when the first chain of fazber entertainment spread" He said

-Colorado, 1985-

"Hey kiddies wanna play a song!" The high pitched animatoronic voice said as the kids cheered! "Okay lets sing Ring around the Rosey!" The fred animatornic said as the kids danced around the dining room as fred and golden bonnie was singing and dancing. "Yah go Bonnie" Fred said as Bonnie was moving his fingers on the toy guitar.

William Afton was walking inside the diner as the manager said "This new creation is amazing! Really diggin the fredbear" The manager said as William looked at him and smiled "How are the kids reacting to the new creation?" He asks him as the manager said as he was cleaning dishes. "They are liking to them a lot. Never had this many children attend this place" He said as William. "So how is the company going Afton?" He asks William as Afton looked at him "It has been going well, been making things since 1970 still making chain resturants!" Afton said as he waved as he walked into the diner.

Afton studied the kids as they were eating pizza and party balloons were floating in the air as his creations was coming to life. "Seen the new movie The Breakfast Club such a good movie" A teen said as he stood next to Afton "Yah its way to slow" Afton said as the teen nodded "This is a crap project it lacks design" The teen said as Afton looked at the teen as Afton had a angry face. "Oh okay I will keep that in mind" Afton said as he walked out to his car "Damn! I knew these teens would not like this! Why would Henery ask me to make this crap stuff" Afton said as he slammed his hand into the door of his car. He got in his car and drove back home with his 4 year old son Johnny Afton and his 7 year old sister Anna Afton.

"Daddy why did you come home early?" Johnny said as his little feet was walking to Afton as he sat on the couch in front of the TV. "I had to plan for our new remodle in the basement it is currently in the works, it will make my work more easier and I get to stay home!" He said as Johnny cheered as Afton smiled as Anna came into the room with a broken Mangle doll. "Daddy the Mangle doll is broken, can't you fix him?" Anna asks Afton as he looked at the crumbling pieces of plastic. "I don't know just leave them in your room I will tend to them later" He said as Anna nodded and headed back to her room.

Just then Johnny's older brother Sam Afton age 14 was a bully to Anna and Johnny and always carries the extra Foxy mask that his father gave him for his birthday. "RAAAH!" Sam screamed as Johnny screamed and ran to his room. "Samuel! You know John is scared of those things, that is why I dont take him to Fredbear's" Afton said as Sam full name Samuel grunts and sits on a couch watching Nightmare on Elms Street.

"So how is the chain resturants going for you and Henery?" Sam asks Afton as he said "Ah its going well but the older kids are not liking the new creations" Afton said as he looked at the basement door and heard mechanical parts downstairs. Afton turned his head quickly and watched the movie.

-October 30th 1985

-Johnny's Birthday-

"Happy birthday Johnny!" Everyone yelled as now five year old Johnny was happy as he blew out the candles on his Fazbear exclusive cake that was provided by Fredbear's Deli in Fredbear Diner. "How did you overcome your fears of those things?" A girl said as Johnny said "We all have to become big boys at some point!" Johnny said as Sam said "Hope you don't get to close to them or they will grab you and eat you alive!" Sam said as a teen girl punched him in the arm. Sam's girlfriend Sally Cawthon looked at Sam as be backed off.

"Okay kids lets watch Freddy and Bonnie!" The hostes said as the little kids walk over as the teens stayed and played video games in the massive arcade room. "Those things are catchy but they are bit creepy" Sally said as Sam looked "Kinda but now I can't scare him anymore" Sam said as there was a scream as everyone ran into the dining area as a purple guy was dragging the golden bonnie suit into a back room. "Who is that purple guy!" Sam yelled as Johnny followed as Sam ran to catch Johnny. "John! Hold up I will get you out!" Sam said as Johnny was banging on the door as he seen flickers of a lighter and seen a girl being stuffed into a suit. The sounds of metal on flesh made Johnny cringe as he was crying the feel of liquid splash on Johnny's arm as he looked down and seen a bright red liquid in a pool.

That was two years ago. Now the year is 1987 or more known as "The Bite of 87"

To Be Continued in Episode 2

The Bite of 87


End file.
